The Following Day
by Osamu
Summary: The morning after, when Ritsuka realizes everything he had done, he does even more than he expected. Soubi/Ritsuka  LEMON


Light.

Ritsuka could see the light poke through his closed lids, trying to blind him in order to wake him up. He tried to calm his breathing,

"Poor little kitten," Ritsuka heard a voice say in the midst of his sleep. The voice was familiar. Oh...it was Soubi's. He arched his back in a stretch, trying not to yawn too loudly. He opened his eyes. Ritsuka looked up at him, eyes asking questions that couldn't be spoken. His eyes barely touched Soubi's bare chest before recognition could be seen in his violet-filled gaze. "Oh..."

"Good morning," Soubi said.

"Good morning," Ritsuka said.

Awkward silence ensued. The air stilled. It was uncomfortable.

"Uh...," the boy began, laying stark still as the silence close in on him. Memories of the night before flooded in his mind like a downpour of rain, and he clutched at the blankets with white fists. "Last night...did we...?" The words couldn't be said. A heat rose in his cheeks, and Soubi propped his head up on his hand while toying with a smile.

"Sex? Yes."

A gasp was emitted. "W-What are you saying? So clearly in the morning - I, uh, we could, u-uh, um, y-yeah; y-you should be more subtle!"

Soubi chuckled at his lover's flustered behavior, leaning in to steal his lips. "Well at least I won't lie to you," He promised, giving Ritsuka a good-morning peck on the lips, then on the nose. "You smell good." Liar, Ritsuka thought.

"Th-that has nothing to do with this! Let me-" He tried to roll off the bed to his feet, but instead ended up sitting on the floor on his hands and knees. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, his breath wheezing out through gritted teeth as the dull pain from his lower half escalated to sharp agony. "D-damnit! Soubi!" He winced.

Surprised and somehow pleased, Soubi moved to sit on the edge of the bed. His long blonde hair fell down over his bare skin, tickling him awake. He moved his hand over to Ritskua's dark hair, mussing it with his hand gently. His ears were gone, leaving a strange space on top of his head that Soubi wasn't quite used to. "I'm sorry, did we overdo it?"

"Like hell we did, Soubi! You could be arrested for what you did, you know." He cursed bitterly, wiggling his butt in discomfort as he eyed the older man. "I'm younger than you. And aren't you supposed to be the adult here? Abstinence, Soubi, _abstinence_..."

Soubi paused, eyebrows knit in thought. It was like he was trying to find an answer to those complications, and he indeed found it. "Well... you love me, right?" He said simply, his clear eyes distant, far away in memory of the night before. The words that had been said. The tears that had been shed. The heat. On and on and on.

Ritsuka froze. The fine dark hairs on his neck stood on end, and he looked over his shoulder at Soubi. His expression was fragile, so so fragile it hurt to look at him. It was times like these that the teenager knew that lying would only break him. It wouldn't even be fair. "Well, you know, I don't like repeating myself..." He mumbled, clutching at his knees.

Before either of them could speak, Soubi pressed himself against the boy's back, strumming his fingers down his ribcage. His skin was silky under the man's touch, and he nuzzles his lips behind Ritsuka's earlobe. "You already know the truth," he whispered, pulling the boy back against his body, melting his flesh against his own. "I can't survive without you."

The warmth that pulsated from Soubi seeped into the teenagers skin, and he could feel his body relax. The pain and stress that had ailed him when he woke up simply faded, and instead he felt a sort of softening in his muscles. "Well, whatever," he grumbled, staring at the white wall and trying to ignore the fact they were both naked. Oh god, they were naked. Naked and close, just like the night before...

"I love you."

Soubi scooped Ritsuka up in his arms and laid him down into the mattress, rolling on top of him. Immediately all the blood in Ritsuka's body rushed to his face and he stared up into violet eyes like a deer in headlights. At first his thoughts were like, Oh shit is he really going to try to have sex with me again? and then began to change to Damn I love seeing his face so close... Chewing his lower lip, Ritsuka put his hand up to caress the skin of the man he had come to depend upon so easily. "Shut up," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Soubi's neck. The warm skin that hid under the man's nape was a hiding place for his hands, and his fingers toyed with the hairs around it. Soubi's hair shifted and fell over his shoulders and down unto Ritsuka's chest, kissing his skin. "I thought you were going to die yesterday, you idiot. So don't say stuff like that. Love and whatnot. It's stupid."

Soubi smiled and pulled Ritsuka's arms down to the bed, pinning them down behind the Sacrifice's head. "I want to ravish you," he breathed, leaning down and fluttering his lips against the youth's neck. "I love you."

"Ugh, stop it Soubi! It's silly, please just-" He was cut off by the abrupt placement of a mouth against his own mouth. Soubi coaxed his mouth open with his tongue and began a wild, heated dance between their lips. Ritsuka stared back at him for a moment before closing his eyes, sighing from his nose. The sensations were nerve-numbing. Tongue moved against tongue, melting the distance between them and creating a anesthesia that was addictive and dangerous. The entirety of the world stopped, focusing in on the small things like teeth colliding and small moans vibrating between them like a tuning fork.

When their lips parted a strand of saliva ran between them, breaking the connection only after Soubi spoke. "Do you like that?" Ritsuka looked up at him feebly with golden eyes, barely managing to nod. Soubi smiled down at him and began plucking his fingers over his body, focusing mainly on his nipples and stomach. "I'll teach you what this means. It's an expression of devotion." Ritsuka blushed furiously. "It's an expression of love." Soubi's tongue than began to leave it's trail down Ritsuka's throat and to his nipple, nibbling on it and bruising it gently. An unwanted gasp tore out of the teenager's lungs, forcing his head back deeper into the mattress. All the sex they had done the night before left him sensitive, and he was deeply aroused.

_I...guess I really do love him..._ he thought to himself between the hot pleasure and the shame. _If I hadn't, wouldn't I be gone by now?..._ Not wanting to think too much about it, Ritsuka allowed himself to succumb to the pleasure.

Soubi pulled away from Ritsuka's chest, despite the boy's feeble mewls of protest. Instead he rolled them over to their sides, so now Soubi was spooning him. Although Ritsuka was relieved to not have to look at the man in his face, the fact that he could feel every dip and curve of Soubi's skin against his backside was making that strange buzzing sensation , the one he'd felt the night before, kick-start. And clearly Soubi was pleased too, considering Ritsuka could feel his growing hard-on pushing against him.

"Ngh...Soubi, this is too weird..." He moaned, somehow excited and enticed and afraid all at once. Soubi licked him behind his ear lobe, a sensitive part that had just been discovered. He gasped breathlessly, trying to pull away but not wanting to at the same time. All these contradictions were driving him mad.

Soubi moving his hand down Ritsuka's side felt good and smooth, almost like his hands were made of lotion. The smell of Soubi filled the boy's lungs, and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. "Sou-"

"I love you."

He carried his hand to Ritsuka's raising erection, playing with the tip briefly then moving his hand down, massaging it gently, yet sufficiently. "Mmn, nyah. ..Soubi..." Precum was already beginning to coat his penis, and the embarrassing squelching sounds grew louder with each stroke. But beyond the shame, there was a thick haze of pleasure that clouded everything over. Ritsuka understood why people had sex – it felt _great._

In the midst of the pleasure, Ritsuka didn't really notice until it was happening that Soubi had already grabbed a tube of lotion and was slicking it over his fingers. Speeding up the pace on Ritsuka's weeping erection, Soubi slipped a finger inside his hungry hole, digging in to the hilt. "Soubi? Soubi – hold up!"_ Too fast! Too fast! _

But soon one finger turned into two, and then into a pyramid of three, and as Soubi continued pushing his fingers into him, Ritsuka could feel the heat rising in him. "I'm going – ngh – I'm going to-" But before he could finish he felt Soubi squeeze a little too tightly onto his arousal, pressing sweet kisses against his shoulder.

"Wait. I want it together. Together." Soubi whispered, his breath stirring low and deep inside Ritsuka's ear. The Sacrifice bit as his lip in the midst trying to suppress the white-hot pleasure, which he found to be ridiculously difficult.

Soubi pulled his hands away from Ritsuka's body, grabbing his knees and spreading his legs as far apart as they would go. A clear view of Ritsuka's dripping end was tipped up to him, the pink bud twitching as if asking for something. "Already, your body is singing for me..." He said in a husky voice, smiling that adult-like smile that told Ritsuka he knew everything. Usually it frustrated him, but today... M_aybe, just maybe, this guy really does know everything..._

"J-just hurry up!" The boy begged, saliva dripping from his mouth as he writhed. "All this romantic stuff...its making me..." Soubi leaned down over his slender frame and caught his mouth In a sloppy kiss, tongue moving in and out as if foreshadowing how he was going to be taken. Ritsuka felt a strange, foreign hunger rising in his chest, blurring his vision and driving him to desperation. "Put it in. Please..." He pleaded, his words moving against the blonde's wet mouth. "I...need you. Do it. I need you..."

Unable to resist a command, Soubi pulled himself up and held Ritsuka's legs, bracing him as he brought his own throbbing head closer. "This is called 'making love' for a reason," He said calmly, his gaze capturing Ritsuka's. And oh god, his words were like some sort of sweetness, like sunflowers in the breeze or the freshness of apples. M_aking love? This is just sex. Some way to drown ourselves and hide from the world...right? Just sex. Just sex. Just sex..._

Then he was full. Soubi pushed himself inside quickly and near painlessly. It was considerably quicker than it had been the night before, when he was a virgin and anything rushed would've torn his entrance. But Ritsuka took him in, his pucker sucking Soubi in like it was hungry. The boy gasped madly, his weak moans now turning an octave higher and resonating loudly. "Soubi! Soubi, Soubi, oh god..." He cried out frantically, tears leaking from his eyes. His arms reached out on their own, clawing at the man's neck, his hair, his shoulders, his back – he wanted as much of Soubi as he could get, his heart aching with desire for the man. Love unspent welled up inside him once again, much like it had the night before, and he found his lips seeking out Soubi's skin like he was a drug.

There they were, after all those months and years of waiting, waiting, and wondering. Ritsuka had waited for so long, impatient and afraid. Waiting for Soubi to make any sort of advance. Waiting for himself to finally accept these feelings. Wondering what "love" Soubi talked about when he spoke of 'making love'. Their relationship had always been on thin ice, but now where their bodies were joined, Ritsuka could almost feel their feelings pulsing and resonating through the bond. With Soubi's shaft plunged deep inside Ritsuka, they both held their breath, wondering who was going to do something first. For a moment, Ritsuka figured he'd let Soubi control him, but something clicked in the back of his mind. So instead of submitting, he instead lowered his hips into the mattress, then thrusted them back up so Soubi's manhood hit his pleasure spot.

"Ah, Ritsuka - " Soubi sighed in pleasure as the boy ground himself against him, watching Ritsuka relish the white-hot heat. "Last time you were facing away from me, and I your face is...entirely...breathtaking..." Whether it was how dirty the words sounded, or how good Soubi's hands felt against his skin, something stirred once again in Ritsuka's mind and he pulled the older man down into a kiss. At first surprised then pleased, Soubi began to rock his hips, plunging himself deep inside his beloved. Ritsuka met his rhythm in tandem, moving his own waist back and forth to meet that sweet spot inside him that drove him insane.

"I...Soubi...I need to - "

"Me too, me too," Soubi grunted, and Ritsuka gave erratic moans as the searing hot heat shot into him, coaxing forth his own orgasm. The result of their mind-blowing feelings began to spurt forth from his erection, either landing on his own stomach or sticking to Soubi's. His hand roamed, looking for any and all of Soubi. His broad chest, his deep scars, anything...

"Ritsuka." Soubi breathed into his ear, only seconds after the blissful peak of indulgence had passed. "Ritsuka, Ritsuka, Ritsuka..."

The boy looked up at the ceiling, panting and giving out his last moans of satisfaction. Oh, it had been so good. It was better that time than the night before. So hot. So sweet. He could feel Soubi's semen inside of him, warm and in a strange way _satisfying_. All the feelings he felt towards Soubi were flowing out of him, and for a few moments he just layed still and _breathed._ For the first time in a long time, he breathed one of those breaths that fill up the chest and invigorate life. Turning his attention to Soubi, the youth focused on the Fighter's eyes. Liquid ice, a gaze of clear glass and water and sky could be found in them. And also a deep, overwhelming passion churning in their depths.

"I love you." The words weren't Soubi, but Ritsuka himself, somehow spoken at ease. Both were breathless, but the air was heavy with the intense emotions that passed between them. "I love you, Soubi. Love." Wrapping his arms around Soubi's neck, the boy settled in to that perfect crook between his jawline and shoulder, inhaling and delighting in his soul mate. His fighter. "And I'm never saying it again."

"Understood," Soubi said, absolutely away of what the boy meant by that. For so long he had spewed those words, telling the child he loved him over and over again - to the point that they meant nothing. So the man clung to those words tightly, clutching at them desperately so not to allow this memory to fade away. Ritsuka looked up at him with weary eyes, and he smiled smugly, pulling himself away from the boy and crawling out of bed. The clock had captured his attention. "I'm going to make myself some breakfast. I'll see you when you get home." Soubi said with a small grin, kissing the teenager on the nose before stepping out the room.

A moment of silence. "W-wah?" Then the understanding. "...Aw, shit, today's a school day! Damn you, Soubi!"


End file.
